


Spoonful of Sugar

by wigglebox



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Sick Dean, dean has a cold, sick!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:31:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6704662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wigglebox/pseuds/wigglebox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on vacation, Dean comes down with a cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoonful of Sugar

In late July, Cas and Dean headed to Oregon for an easy case and a week in a cabin on a mountain. It was the closest thing they had to a vacation. 

 

It was a shape-shifter case; a blood thirsty and sloppy monster who was easy to dispose of. Unfortunately, the final night, a summer monsoon dumped chilling rain on the pair as they staked out a location. Dean hadn’t had a cold since he was twelve so in his mind, as he woke up the next morning sniffling and coughing, he figured it was time to pay his dues. But it still sucked. 

 

They had three days left in the cabin and Dean became more agitated as the day wore on, confined in bed and hacking his lungs out. This wasn’t the alone time he wanted with Cas. They were supposed to be fishing, cooking meals by the fire pit out back, and fucking on every sturdy surface. 

 

Instead, Dean pouted in bed, gazing wistfully out of the sliding glass doors into the wilderness that stretched for miles while Cas brought chicken soup to the bedside table. 

 

“Here. Soup with spices like you wanted with some OJ and saltines.” 

 

Dean didn’t look at him. Cas waited to be acknowledged, patient and watchful. 

 

“Are you jud gonna stand there all day?” Dean snapped, his voice hoarse, nosed stuffed. A coughing fit then ensued and Cas sat down on the bed, eyes narrowed slightly.

 

“You need to eat something.” he said evenly, calm. 

 

Dean shook his head and went back to staring out the doors. He even crossed his arms, internally wincing at the childish behavior. Cas picked up on it. 

 

“You act like you’re five years old. You need to eat and get your strength back up.” Cas said again, a bit louder. He reached back to grab the pack of saltines. 

 

“What the poind? I’m not gonna to get bedder before we leave. I’m stuck in thib box. I cand breathe and I can barely swallow wader.” Dean whined, “Thib wad suppo’ed to be our time.”

 

Cas sighed, dropped the saltines, and grabbed Dean’s fever ridden cheeks and forced him to look back at him. 

 

“You eat. You drink. You take medication. You get better. What part of this equation aren’t you understanding?”

 

Dean closed it eyes at the feeling of colder hands on his burning cheeks. He forgot for a moment that he was actually sick and almost pinned Cas down to the bed. But another coughing fit broke the brief fantasy, and Dean broke free of Cas’s loosed grip and sunk beneath the covers.

 

“Dean, seriously, stop acting like a brat.” Cas sighed, running a hand over his face. 

 

“I’m nod eading. You cand make me,” an indignant, muffled voice came out from under the blanket. 

 

Cas stood up, an idea coming to mind. Hands on his hips, he kept his voice light, “Don’t force my hand — you won’t like what happens.”

 

Fingers snaked out from under the blanket and pulled it down enough for Cas to see a tuft of hair and angry eyes. 

 

“You dond scare me,” Dean sniffled. 

 

Without another word, Cas reached down and grabbed the sheets. With a hard yank, they disappeared off Dean’s body, leaving him in a t shirt and boxers and flushed with a fever. 

 

“Hey! Wha—” Dean started, but Cas climbed over him, trapping him between knees and hands. 

 

Dean’s hands shot up to his mouth and covered it and shook his head as Cas hovered over him. 

 

“You’ll ged sick”, Dean mumbled, barely audible. He coughed and sniffed. 

 

“Either you eat so you can take the medication, or I’m going to get sick too, and then we’ll be miserable together.”

 

Dean glared, cheeks flushing more. He rolled over so he laid on his front and his face in the pillow. 

 

“You’re so dramatic,” he mumbled.

 

Cas smiled, “Not as dramatic as you, my queen.” He watched as Dean smiled slightly, but his eyes were trained on the food waiting for him. The steam still rising from the bowl. 

 

Sitting on the back of Dean’s legs, Cas placed his hands on Dean’s shoulder blades, feeling the warmth from the fever though the cotton of the t-shirt. He applied pressure and moved his palms around. Dean’s eye lids began to lower, his breathing evening out. 

 

Cas leaned down to place a kiss on Dean’s cheek when Dean turned his head to catch the corner of Cas’s mouth. Cas could almost feel the germs spread but he didn’t care. Dean’s smile grew, even as another coughing fit manifested itself. 

 

“Gotcha,” Dean smiled, reaching back to pat Cas on the knee. Cas lifted himself back up to his knees and Dean turned back over, and lifted his hips to meet Cas’s. Cas shook his head even though every instinct told him to undress fast and fuck hard. 

 

“Your soup is getting cold.”

 

Dean sighed and sat up as Cas climbed off. Together they sat in silence as Dean forced some soup down and Cas ate some saltines and swallowed a “cold-eez” for good measure. They laid in bed together and watched some classic “Batman” on TV land until they drifted off to sleep. 

 

By midday the next day, Dean’s fever broke. In the afternoon sun they laid out on the deck, fucking slow and hard until Dean was flushed head to toe once again. But later in the evening, as they settled down for dinner, a coughing fit and a fever flare put Cas into bed. Dean laughed long and hard as he brought in some soup, crackers, and orange juice.

v

**Author's Note:**

> I almost took a depression turn with my challenge for this months SPN Writing Challenge.  
> My challenge for the month of April was a phrase, instead of a word.  
> The phrase was: "Don't force my hand -- you won't like what happens." 
> 
> I enjoyed writing this little fic! And than you for reading!


End file.
